Fatal Destiny
by the.redhead.x
Summary: Two people from different walks of life or existences that share a bond. Will one be able to overcome the bloodlust in order to let their love thrive?
1. Prologue

_I had never really thought about fate before._

_Why things happen._

_And why things don't._

_I always thought the events in my life were optional._

_Never an already plotted life._

_Not predetermined._

_Destiny was a word I laughed at._

_There was no such thing._

_At least, that is what I thought._

_Before everything changed and things started to make sense._

_***********************************************************************************_

**Prologue**

I knew that this would eventually happen.

I mean, come on. It is not like my existence wasn't plagued by problems, misfortunes and down and out bad luck. Everything about me screamed danger, but my mystery caused people to come to me. It was nothing to do with the way I am. I deter people from coming close to me. It will only put their lives at risk.

But I didn't want to be a monster. Not anymore.

It never used to bother me; the way I am. But now I despise it. My very being revolts me.

I don't want it; any of it. And the reason?

I don't want to put him in danger.

But as usual, I can't do anything right.

And now he is going to die.

All because of me.


	2. Chapter 1

**sprinkledwithtwilight – Thanks for the review. I'll keep it up just for you =]**

**Chapter One**

Silence was unusual for me. I could hear everything. For instance, the elk that roamed 6 miles to the north, grazing lazily before laying down to sleep. Sometimes I contemplate what my life would be like now, if I could escape away into my mind, away from everything I know. But memories flood back, and I appreciate the noise.

A strong scent filled my nose, delighting my senses. My throat burned with thirst. It had been over a week since I last allowed myself to hunt. I let instinct to flood through my body, my mind completely given over to bloodlust. I enjoyed challenging myself to go without blood. It made it easier to be around humans. Going without blood for long periods of time gave me a stronger will to abstain from attacking them and sinking my teeth into their delicious flesh. My throat burned in response to thinking about human blood.

I was miles away from home, but that didn't worry me. Night was pleasant enough. When you don't sleep, you get used to the dark. My eyes picked out the details of the forest that surrounded me. From the intricate details of the leaves that grew from the branch I was perched on, to the bugs that crawled along the dirt, forest floor. Even in the darkness and gloom, my eyes picked up everything. I loved that.

I wasn't very old in this life compared to others. I was strong, fast, and agile; I had special abilities that others did not possess. I was completely satisfied with the way I was. There was nothing that I wanted for. Well, almost nothing. This life could be lonely, and as I stared up at the stars, I felt alone.

Suddenly the scent was closer, and my body reacted. I curled down into a crouch, searching the undergrowth for the source of the enchanting scent. It was human, for sure. No other creature of the night, be it immortal or an animal, would be so careless in making noise so that it could be tracked. The smell scorched my throat, and I adjusted myself slightly, ready to pouncing. Then the sound changed. The human no longer was trying to be quiet. Its heart rate accelerated, and its breathing quickened. It was running. I listened hard, and heard the thing approaching my prey. It was quiet, bit not as silent as me. It had a heartbeat, but was not strained in the chase. It was a wolf. It thundered through the forest, closing in on my prey. I couldn't have that. And if I let the wolf get close enough, I could have an entrée and a main meal. I licked my lips, the venom welling in my mouth, ready to attack.

A small child burst into the clearing below my tree, falling into the dirt as it tripped over a risen root. It was young, very young. It could not be much older than eight or nine. Its hair was full of twigs, leaves and dirt. Tears streamed down its face, turning the dirt to mud, streaking it across its face with the back of its hand. It breathed hard, and crawled up against the trunk of my tree, trying to conceal itself in the roots. Didn't the stupid creature know that its scent would lead the wolf straight to it, and would not worry about where it was trying to hide? Humans are strange, illogical mortals with no idea about the world outside the one they live in.

The girl trembled and began to sob. It was inevitable that it was going to die, and it knew it. I felt no sympathy for the child. It should no better than to roam the forest alone at night. Or any time for that matter. This was my forest, and no human ever left it alive. The wolf breached the edge of the clearing, but would not come any further. Confusion ran through me, but then I understood; the wolf could smell me. My scent was amazing to humans; it helped to get them to come to me. But animals knew something was wrong with me. I looked human, but the scent was completely wrong. Too sweet and sickly, others had told me. But it protected my kill below me; the wolf was too afraid.

A new sound caught my attention. Another human? Two in one night was unusual. In truth, any in one night was unusual. Suspicion and myths mostly kept them away. Deaths and blood drained bodies found on the outskirts terrified the town's people. So it worried me as to why the human occupants had increased by 200% in the last hour. It was so strange; so unexpected…so tempting.

This human was larger than the tiny thing that hid at the base of my tree. It was franticly searching, I could tell by the fast movements that it made. It was more cautious than the child, so I guessed it was an adult. A southern wind blew towards me. I went rigid. My thirst raged, filling my thoughts completely. I have never encountered something that strong. _The smell._ It was intoxicating. It filled me with desire to feed. I forgot the delightful scent of the child belong me; it did not even register to be as being there anymore. The need, the thirst would only be satisfied by my new prey's blood.

I stayed excruciatingly still, the fire ranging in my throat controlling me. I became a hunter, waiting for my prey to walk carefully into my trap. The child had now realised that the wolf was pacing the edge of the clearing, not daring to come any closer. It had stopped crying, but it was completely confused. It did not register that perhaps a greater danger was around her, one that the wolf was not willing to confront. I waited impatiently. The human was coming closer, and the smell of its blood tortured me. I wanted to leap off, and run after it. It would not be hard to catch, but I was not willing to let the child go to the wolf; one human was never enough. I braced myself as the human walked into the clearing.

-

-

-

And then everything I thought I knew changed.


End file.
